El baterista y algo más
by Y. Billie Espiritu
Summary: Pandora Moon dice: La música es el arte de organizar, sensible y lógicamente, una combinación coherente de sonidos y silencios. Jeremy dice: La música es la pasión misma del corazon, cada célula de tu ser es una nota musical, inspira cada día de mi vida.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: You're beautiful pertenece a la SBS y este fic ha sido realizado sin ningún animo de lucro, pura egolatría.**

**Capítulo 1: Saludo de mano, interesante**

Él nunca le ha tenido miedo a las alturas, así que el viaje en avión era normal y hasta usual, siendo una celebridad, un _idol,_ un artista; los viajes en avión era como caminar y trasladarse.

Jeremy… Jeremy, había dejado Seúl y ahora iba a su otra casa, a su otro hogar, la tierra donde se crió… Inglaterra esperaba a Jeremy y él también lo esperaba. Terminado el transbordo en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres, Jeremy se dirigía a su ciudad de crianza en Bristol, suroeste de Inglaterra.

Estaba como melancólico, pero era algo incongruente. La gira en Asia había sido un éxito, perfecto e inigualable. Cada ciudad asiática se rindió a los ángeles y su rock, todos ellos fueron un éxito increíble. El álbum, el nuevo integrante, nuevas fans… todos se habían acoplado de una forma que ANJELL, era profeta en su tierra, y era un triunfo en cada ciudad de Asia. Hasta habían llegado a Toronto, Canadá y New York, Estados Unidos; las fans habían reventado las explanadas de los estadios.

¿Por qué entonces se sentía triste?

Ella se había ido… Mi Nyu.

Fueron casi seis meses de un exhausto trabajo, conciertos, presentaciones en televisión, invitados en tres _realities_, presentaciones especiales para _fanmeetings_ de un dorama, habían usado dos de sus canciones para ello. Pero él estaba triste. Obviamente, a pesar de su edad, nunca lo demostró por ser un profesional. Nunca demostró haber cambiado mucho, por lo menos en el escenario, entrevistas y su trato con las fans, pero la procesión se llevaba por dentro.

Shin Woo se había dado cuenta, así que le recomendó que fuera a visitar a su madre en Londres, aprovechando las dos semanas de vacaciones que tenían por Navidad y Año Nuevo. ANJELL había concluido con sus responsabilidades, los miembros harían presentaciones aparte en algunos programas de televisión por las festividades. Jeremy descansaría, se lo debía a su salud espiritual, pero en dos semanas debía volver renovado y como siempre, feliz y alegre.

Alegre y feliz, siempre asociaban esos adjetivos con él. Lo era pero… ya no estaba tan seguro. La ardua gira ni siquiera había disipado el recuerdo indeleble de la chica Go, la chica que era…

La primera chica de la que se enamoró en verdad.

-Excuse me…-decía la aeromoza indicándole al pensativo Jeremy que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, ya iban a despegar.

Y así lo hacía. Prendía su IPod y trataba de relajarse, dentro de poco estaría en casa y vería a su madre a la cual no visitaba desde hace mucho.

-Are you deaf? (¿Estas sordo?)-le preguntaba alguien al lado de Jeremy.-Hey…-le movía su mano a la altura de su rostro, Jeremy recién se daba cuenta.

-Sorry.-susurró dándole espacio para que la chica se pudiera sentar. Ella al lado de la ventana, él al lado del pasillo.-la observó de reojo, era una chica casi de su tamaño, vestía muy abrigada. Cerró los ojos, en una hora estaría bajando del avión.

El piloto anunciaba una vez más el despegue, y el avión empezaba a moverse. El chico rubio le subía más al volumen de su reproductor de música.

Había pasado una media hora de vuelo. Todo estaba normalmente predicho. Las aeromozas pasaban con los carritos llenos de bebidas y snack.

-Coffee or soda?

-Soda.-respondía Jeremy amablemente.

-Coffee or soda?-le preguntaba la mujer.

-warm water(agua tibia).-dijo haciendo que la aeromoza se rascara la sien, debía ir a buscar la bebida.

-Sugar or…? (¿Azúcar o…?)

-No, just warm water (No, sólo agua tibia).—indicó la chica al lado del baterista.

Jeremy tomaba su refresco de lo más normal, hasta que el avión dio una sacudida, e inevitablemente ya le echaba toda la bebida en la entrepierna de la chica.

-Lo siento, lo siento en verdad.-decía Jeremy limpiándole la entrepierna con una servilleta. La chica se sacaba sus gruesos anteojos y mirándole con sus insípidos ojos azules, carraspeó.

-¿Sacas tu mano?-le preguntó mirando la mano del coreano, aun reposando en su entre pierna.

-Sorry.—respondió el tragando saliva.—maldición.-dijo en coreano. El resto del viaje se la paso inmóvil, deseando bajar de una buena vez del avión e irse para no verla más.

"_**Finalmente en casa"**_

_Twitteo_ al tomar un taxi en la entrada del aeropuerto del condado, ya estaba en casa. Había extrañado esa clase de frio que sentía ahora, las ventanas del auto estaban frías, las ventanas y pavimentos estaban cubiertas de nieve, pero definitivamente diferente a la de Seúl. Se sentía a infancia, adolescencia y el adiós.

Ahí estaba Bristol, igual y a la vez distinto. Bajo del taxi e iba jalando una maleta marrón. Ataviado en un gorro de lana al igual que su bufanda, subió al pórtico y toco el timbre. La puerta no tardó en ser abierta.

-chin-aehaneun, Jeremy!-exclamó su madre dándole un abrazo.-No sé porque no querías que te recogiera.-decía la señora dándole golpecitos en la espalda al emocionado baterista.-¡Te extrañe mucho!-ella lloraba.

-¿Mamá… estas llorando?-preguntó él ahora secándole las lágrimas.-No llores. Yo también te extrañe.-sonrió él.

-¿Jeremy? Look at you… you're a men (Mírate, eres un hombre)-decía alguien entrando al vestíbulo.

-Mr. Moon?-preguntó el chico sorprendido.

La Señora Soon Hyun había llegado a Bristol desde hace más de quince años, él y su esposo dejaron su país natal por el empleo de éste, lo habían nombrado gerente de una sucursal de tecnología en una compañía recién instalada en esa ciudad. Sin embargo, el cáncer había estado avanzando silenciosamente, tres años después el Señor Kang Teuk Jin fallecía. Luego de la dolorosa ruptura familiar, y en contra de todo pronóstico, la Señora Kang no regresó a su hogar natal, decidió quedarse en Bristol, abrir un café en el centro y seguir adelante con el pequeño Jeremy de tres años.

-Todos te hemos extrañado.-decía Alfie Moon recibiendo el té de la Señora de la casa. Él hombre frente a Jeremy era un inglés mitad irlandés mitad francés, fue el mejor amigo de su padre en la compañía, y desde que este falleció se volvió aún más cercano a la familia Kang. Él tenía también una familia, pero su esposa dejo este mundo diez años atrás. Siendo ambos viudos, desarrollaron un sentimiento de ayuda mutua y amistad.

-Y yo a ustedes.-le devolvió la sonrisa el chico.-¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien, muy bien. El próximo año me jubilaré.

-¿Y… su hija?-preguntó Jeremy sin recordar el nombre, por raro que sonase, a pesar de que el hombre frente a él era muy cercano, como familia, solo había visto un par de veces a su hija.

-¿Pandora? Ella está muy bien, acaba de terminar su segundo Ph. D. -explicó Alfie.-¿Adivina qué? Accedió a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.-dijo emocionado.-Ya debe estar por llegar. Pero déjame decirte que todos nosotros disfrutamos tu música, eres popular en la Cafetería, tienes un club de fans.

-¿En serio?-reía Jeremy.-Pasaron nuestros videos en el Café ¿eh?

-Tienes muchísimas fans.-decía su madre emocionada. El timbre sonó haciendo que Alfie Moon fuera a abrir la puerta.-Esa debe ser Pandora.

-Veo que el Señor Moon te ha hecho compañía.

-Es un buen amigo, Jeremy.

-Lo sé. ¿Buenos amigos, eh?

-¡Jeremy!

-Solo bromeo, en serio bromeo.-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. En un salto comenzó a abrazar y hacerle cosquillas a su madre.-Hace tiempo que no veo a Pandora, es más… ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella.

-Alfie la ha visto poco, siempre está estudiando.-dijo escuchando voces en el vestíbulo.

-Pensé que tenía mi edad ¿Cuántos años tiene?-preguntó el baterista mordisqueando una galleta.

-Diecinueve.

-¿Diecinueve? ¿Y ya con dos Ph. D.?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro mi amor.-sonrió la Señora poniéndose de pie.-Entró a la universidad a los once años.-Alfie y Pandora Moon entraban a la sala, el hombre mayor jalaba la maleta de la chica.

-Hello.-dijo la chica. Era una rubia castaña de lentes, se habría visto más linda si una sonrisa hubiese iluminado su rostro, pero la chica era sobria en sus ademanes y expresión, a si lo demostraba cuando saludó a la Señora Kang.

-Pandora ¿Recuerdas a Jeremy? Acaba de regresar de Seúl.-decía su padre poniéndola frente al chico que se levantaba del sillón.-¿Pandora?-miró a su hija quien lentamente torcía su cabeza, observándola. Parecía un robot.

-Hi.-saludó Jeremy algo extrañado por su actitud. Le extendía la mano.

-Saludo de mano, interesante.-susurró la chica haciendo lo mismo.-Ph.D. Pandora Moon.-dijo con seriedad.

-¿Moon? ¿Cómo la luna?-bromeó haciendo que todos rieran, a excepción de ella. Jeremy no entendía porque sentía escalofríos.

-Mejor sentémonos.-dijo la Señora Kang ofreciéndole té a la recién llegada.

-No gracias, preferiría agua tibia.-dijo la chica acomodándose los lentes. Jeremy arrugaba el ceño, recordaba algo, rápidamente habría sus ojos de par en par. Era ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó su madre.

-Acaba de recordar que estuvo limpiándome la entre pierna con una servilleta.-dijo monocorde haciendo que los adultos se pusieran de pie mirando sorprendidos al baterista.-Ya entendí lo de la luna.-rió como si un robot pudiera hacerlo, acababa de entender el chiste de Jeremy. El chico le miraba tragando saliva, lo de la entre pierna no había sonado nada bien ¿Por qué ella seguía riéndose por su broma? ¿Por qué se reía tardíamente? Jeremy se preguntaba todo eso y más, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de encontrar una explicación apropiada para el malentendido.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Por fin me anime a subir este fic de un dorama que me encantó. Diganme ¿Qué les parece? Solo puedo decir que esta historia tendra mucha comedía, drama y el romance requerido. Me estuve inspirando para Pandora en Sheldon Cooper, un personaje de una serie americana que adoro "The Big bang theory", claro que la historia es muy distinta. En algunos capítulos este par viajara a Seúl.**

**Comenten, un review con su opinión ¿Quieren saber que sigue?**

_Billie ^^_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: You're beautiful pertenece a la SBS y este fic ha sido realizado sin ningún animo de lucro, pura egolatría.**

**Capítulo 2: Teorías acerca del control remoto**

Terminada la explicación acerca de la confusión sobre la entrepierna de Pandora Moon, una servilleta y la mano inocente de Jeremy, éste, exhausto, fue directamente a la habitación de la casa. Su habitación.

Se podía decir que todo estaba como antes, la única diferencia era que él estaba distinto. Ya no tenía 17 años cuando decidió aceptar la pasantía de entrenamiento en su actual empresa, ahora tenía casi 20 años y su espíritu, aunque con el mismo fervor de felicidad, estaba algo alicaído por motivos sentimentales, suficientes para desmoronar por un tiempo a una persona.

Tampoco estaba desolado, no. Más bien sufría de una resignación prolongada.

-Jingle bell…-cantaba bajito. Estaba recostado boca arriba encima de su cama ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus hyungs? Seguramente Shin Woo habría ido a su ciudad natal a ver a sus padres, Tae Kyung pasaría su primera navidad con su madre, quizás. Su acercamiento fue maravilloso pero difícil. Go Mi Nam, seguramente ya se había escapado en su motocicleta, odiaba que no dejara limpio los aros de las llantas. Entonces pensó en su gemela, seguro estaba devuelta de Africa para pasar juntos la Navidad.-Jingle bell…-suspiró levantándose y metiéndose al baño para una ducha resucitadora.

Después de dormir unas tres horas se puso de pie con el cabello despeinado, unos pantalones holgados y una playera verde. Bajó las escaleras aun soñoliento.

_-"Jeremy salimos a comprar la cena. Mamá."-_decía una nota en la refrigeradora de la cocina. Sonrió al ver las frutas que su madre le había dejado, lo conocía tan bien. Tomo una naranja y pelándola en un extremo, comenzó a comerla.-Hola.-saludó un poco nervioso al ver entrar a Pandora a la cocina.

-Hola.-respondió el saludo.

-Ellos salieron.-dijo mostrándole la nota.

-Ya veo.

-Sí.-Jeremy seguía mordiendo lentamente la fruta, hacia tanto que no se sentía tan incómodo con alguien. Recordaba ese sentimiento cuando estaba cerca de Mi Nyu pensando que era Mi Nam, pero era diferente… la chica inglesa frente a él le generaba escalofríos.-¿Estas de vacaciones?

-Obviamente.-dijo ella sin dejar de clavarles sus avellanados ojos.

-¿Estas molesta? En realidad quería volver a pedirte disculpas sobre…

-Te recuerdo muy bien, fuimos a la misma secundaria.-dijo ella sentándose en la mesa.

-Si lo sé, solo estuviste un año y te fuiste.-sonrió tratando de que la conversación fuese amena, pero era difícil con aquella chica de ojos penetrantes.

-Me fui a la universidad.-Pandora Moon hablaba con suficiencia.

-Si ya sabía.-carraspeó Jeremy.-¿Estudiaste Física?-ella asentía.-Y… ¿Qué hay de nuevo en la física?

-Nada.-dijo cortante y como queriendo reírse de alguna estupidez que haya dicho el baterista. "Cosas nuevas en la física", pensaba ella. "Es un chico de mente ordinaria." Se respondía ella misma en su mente, eso ponía más nervioso al rubio castaño de en frente.

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás después de las vacaciones?-preguntó como queriendo salvar la poco animoso que era aquella conversación con la persona más bizarra que había conocido, y en verdad Jeremy conocía a mucha gente rara, pero Moon era excepcional en su "rarometro".

-Me han ofrecido un empleo en el MIT.-respondió Pandora.

-¿MIT?

-Massachusetts Institute of Technology.—respondió mirándole como una examinadora-¿A qué te dedicas?-agregó Pandora.

-¿No te lo han dicho?

-Sí, pero nunca les preste atención.-respondió la chica porque era impreciso para ella desperdiciar su tiempo en cosas como escuchar a los demás, eso incluía las trivialidades de las conversaciones familiares con su padre. Así era ella.

-Ah.-cerró los ojos Jeremy, ya no solo era rara, sino que presumida.-Soy músico.

-¿Músico?

-Sí, soy baterista.

-Oh ¿Un artista?

-Sí.-sonrió Jeremy esperanzado en que ya podrían llevarse mejor.

-Sabes… la mayoría de las personas que se dedican a los espectáculos en realidad esconden un tipo de dependencia.

-¿Eh?-dijo Jeremy rascándose la sien.

-Que tu autoestima depende y se refleja de la respuesta de terceros. Seguramente se debe a algún tipo de problema sin resolver de tu niñez.-decía Pandora tocándose graciosamente la barbilla, Jeremy tenía una expresión de estar recordando algo.

-Yo tuve una buena infancia.-miro al techo como queriendo confirmarlo.-¿O no?

-Eso podrías solucionarlo en terapia, no me corresponde hacerte un diagnostico… claro que desde mi punto de vista, aquel fenómeno que padeces es una patética forma de sobrevivir.-dijo como si hablara de algo sumamente natural, en escasos segundos había deprimido a Jeremy el chico multicolor del autoestima.

-Si tú también eres muy simpática.-"Aish que presumida" le miraba con molestia.-Seguro que tu vida es más interesante.-farfullaba el baterista mirándole de reojo.-¿Tú que haces?-preguntó como un niñito picado.

-Inclinándome por la interpretación de los multiversos de la física cuántica.-Jeremy abría la boca.-Los mismos que suelen verse en aspectos en la Teoría M.-agregaba Pandora como si ello ayudara a que él entendiese.

-¿Y aparte de eso?-miraba sus nudillos. De todo el discurso que había escuchado solo había entendido… no entendió nada.-Bueno… Los genios… eso es lo que Inglaterra necesita.-miraba su naranja mordida, toda su mano estaba pegajosa, se sentía aplastado y exhausto de hablar con ella.

-En realidad lo que Inglaterra necesita es una reforma educacional.-le miró de pies a cabeza. Jeremy le miraba confundido.-Pero creo que tu comentario fue retórico.-el chico se levantó echando a la basura lo que sujetaba y luego lavándose las manos.

-Bien… sabes tengo algo que…

-Jeremy…

-¿Qué?-dijo él dándose vuelta y la pequeña Pandora estaba muy cerca del chico, Jeremy casi se torcía en el lavamanos ¿Qué quería?

-Tienes algo ahí.-le indico la nariz. El chico tenía un poco de naranja en la punta de su nariz. El chico suspiro aliviado y limpiándose se fue.

Una hora después de aquella conversación, el baterista prendía su laptop tratando de realizar una video llamada vía Skype con los chicos de ANjell. En realidad tenía la esperanza de que My Nyu estuviese en la casa de la banda. ¿Por qué su resignación no cambiaba ya al estado normal?

-No están.-decía viendo su pantalla que mostraba un sillón blanco de la sala.-¿Hyung?-preguntaba acercándose al micrófono.-¿Tae Kyung Hyung? ¡Anniong!

-Jeremy.-tocaba la puerta Pandora.-Jeremy.-el chico instintivamente se tapaba la boca. "Si me callo pensará que no estoy acá".

-Sé que estás ahí.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?-abrió la puerta enojado.

-Tengo experiencia con gente que se esconde de mí.-respondió encogiéndose de brazos.

-Pandora…-se frotó los ojos.-¿Qué pasa?

-Dejaste tu celular en la cocina.-dijo extendiéndoselo.

-Gracias.-Jeremy soltaba su celular encima de su cama y volvia a la pantalla de su latpop.

-¿Esta es tu habitación?-preguntó Pandora mirando el lugar, para ser el primer día que llegaba, ya estaba desordenado.

-Sí.-cerraba los ojos esperando una crítica más. Estaba de espaldas esperando que ella dijese algo más.-¿Algo más?

-Muchas cosas en realidad.-arrugó la frente mirando el buró al lado de su cama.-Deberías poner el control remoto encima de tu televisor.-indico la chica haciendo que el ojo de Jeremy temblara, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.-Una persona pasa 19 días de su vida buscando el control remoto. Claro que eso depende del tiempo que se invierte mirando televisión.

-¿En serio?-Jeremy contaba hasta diez.

-Sí. Se supone que una persona ordinaria y normal invierte 12 años de su vida viendo televisión.

-¿Personas ordinarias?

-Sí.-contestó Pandora caminando sigilosamente hasta estar detrás de Jeremy sin que éste se percatara.-¿Cuánto tiempo promedio ves televisión? En algunos casos podría no solo ser 12 años si no más…

-¡Yah! Pandora…-dijo levantándose de su escritorio dándose vuelta, pero no contaba con que la chica genio estuviese detrás de él, cayeron a la cama, Jeremy encima de ella.

-Lo decía porque solo te quedaría un quinto de tu vida para vivir.-dijo mirándole a los ojos, inmóvil ante el sonrojado Jeremy quien no se movía.

-¡Jeremy-ah!-exclamó Tae Kyung desde Seúl mirando la escena desde el otro lado de la pantalla.-¿Para eso haces la video llamada?-el líder de la banda levantaba una ceja y fruncía los labios. Jeremy lo observaba con cara de horror, no solo por la presencia de su Hyung, sino también por quienes lo secundaban. Shin Woo, Mi Nam, Mi Nyu, y el Manager Ma.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Jeremy-ah! No sabía que eras muy popular allá.-reía Go Mi Nam mientras su hermana le codeaba, trataba de consolar con la mirada al chico, pero esta vez Jeremy debía dar una explicación más profunda. La verdad era que no había una suficiente solo el ridículo cliché de "Me caí".

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios y por leer esta historia, seguire publicando :)**

**Comenten, un review con su opinión ¿Quieren saber que sigue?**

_Billie ^^_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: You're beautiful pertenece a la SBS y este fic ha sido realizado sin ningún animo de lucro, pura egolatría.**

**Capítulo 3: El sindrome Pandora **

-¡Jeremy-ah!-exclamó Tae Kyung desde Seúl mirando la escena desde el otro lado de la pantalla.-¿Para eso haces la video llamada?-el líder de la banda levantaba una ceja y fruncía los labios. Jeremy lo observaba con cara de horror, no solo por la presencia de su Hyung, sino también por quienes lo secundaban. Shin Woo, Mi Nam, Mi Nyu, y el Manager Ma.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Jeremy-ah! No sabía que eras muy popular allá.-reía Go Mi Nam mientras su hermana le codeaba, trataba de consolar con la mirada al chico, pero esta vez Jeremy debía dar una explicación más profunda. La verdad era que no había una suficiente solo el ridículo cliché de "Me caí".

-¡Aniyo!—exclamaba el baterista.-No es lo que parece… ahora mismo lo explico, Hyung.-dijo mirando al líder de Anjell

-¿Por qué no empieces con ponerte de pie?-le sonrió Shin Woo haciendo que Jeremy se incorporara.-Así está bien.-Jeremy estaba sentado en el filo de la cama al igual que la extrañada Pandora quien no entendía lo que sucedía.

-Hyung… es que….

-Te caíste.-respondió por él Shin Woo.

-Voy a caerme más seguido.-reía Go Mi Nam.

-Oppa por favor.-le decía bajito Mi Nyu.

-Mi Nyu, anniong.-le saludó el baterista con una gran sonrisa, olvidando por completo el incidente.

-¡Jeremy-ah!

-¡Hyung!-le prestaba la atención al líder.-Es que en verdad me caí, fue por casualidad. Ella…-todos los presentes en la pantalla de la laptop ahora miraban a la chica inglesa al lado del rubio castaño.-Ella es Pandora Moon.

-Dr. Pandora Moon.-corrigió con su dedo suspendido.

-¿Moon? ¿Cómo la luna?-dijo Mi Nam riendo. Ella estaba tiesa y alejada de la situación.—

-Lo siento Jeremy, no entiendo el procedimiento de este acontecimiento social.-dijo la chica mecánicamente.

-Solo no digas nada.-le susurró él.-¿Cómo están todos?-agregó lindamente y empleando todo su "aygeo" que podía.

-Bien ¿Y tú mamá?

-Ella está bien Shin Woo Hyung.

-¿Qué hace esa chica en tu casa?-preguntó por fin el manager Ma.-Pensé que vivías solo con tu madre.-Jeremy volteó instintivamente para encontrarla aun sentada a su lado ¿Por qué no se iba?

-Ella es… la hija de un amigo de mi padre, él y mamá salieron un momento y nos quedamos…

-Divirtiéndose.-adhirió Mi Nam volviendo a recibir una dulce palmadita de su gemela.

-¡Yah! Acabo de explicar que fue un accidente.-le aclaró Jeremy como un niño pequeño.

-¿Ustedes son sus amigos de la banda de música que tiene Jeremy?-preguntó monocorde, al momento en que los chicos coreanos asintieron, Pandora adquirió ese semblante de exploradora en un safari de rarezas para ella.-¿Son músicos?—ellos volvían a decir sí. "Músicos y hablan inglés".-¿Artistas?—ellos asentían nuevamente.-Saben, la mayoría de las personas que se dedican a los espectáculos en realidad esconden un tipo de dependencia.

-¿Eh?-dijeron los tres integrantes de Anjell.

-Que su autoestima depende y se refleja de la respuesta de…-Jeremy tenía un deja vu.-¡Eh! Pandora debe irse…-le tomó del brazo llevándosela a la puerta. -¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?

-Está bien.-dijo yéndose.-Jeremy…-llamó una vez más.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Luego puedo seguir explicándote acerca de las estadísticas del rastreo de utensilios domésticos que pueden ocasionarte que desperdicies tiempo buscándolos.-puntualizó seria.

-Si claro, no sabes cómo espero a que me expliques.-agregó sarcástico.

-Bien.-asintió sincera y Jeremy no entendía bien ¿no había entendido el sarcasmo?

-Lo digo porque ya de por si desperdicias mucho tiempo en tu profesión actual.-le grito del pasillo haciendo que el baterista levantara los puños en alto. Regresando a su accidentada conversación via Skype, suspiró exhausto de conversar con ella, agradecía al cielo que solo sería una semana y media y él volvería a Seúl.

-No sabía que habías regresado de viaje.-le dijo Jeremy a Mi Nyu, olvidando por completo al resto.

-Ayer regrese, quería pasar la Navidad con mi familia y…-desvió rápidamente la mirada a Tae Kyung quien fruncía los labios totalmente orgulloso y al mismo tiempo feliz. Jeremy lo noto y sus ojos volvían a entristecerse, pero no podía permitírselo. Él siempre fue Jeremy "El feliz".

-¿Y cuándo te iras?

-No se ira, regreso a quedarse.-contestó el líder por ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, comenzare a estudiar en la Universidad de Seúl.-sonrió ella encantada de la idea.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Jeremy-ah.—le llamó el Manager.-No sabes cuantos proyectos se vienen, ayer estaba hablando con el presidente y…

-¡Hyung! Es víspera de Navidad ¿No habrá tiempo más adelante?-se quejó Mi Nam.

-¡Yah! ¿Qué eso que tienes en la mano?-le gritó el baterista al ver en la pantalla el casco de su motocicleta que era sostenida por el maknee de la banda, solo unos meses más joven que Jeremy.

-¿Esto? Jeremy no te preocupes, la estoy cuidando muy bien.-sonrió Go Mi Nam.

-¡Te prohíbo que subas a la hada malvada en mi moto!—le señaló harto.

-Por favor, no hagan bulla.-rodo los ojos el dulce Shin Woo, deslizo su mirada a la conversación muy bajita que sostenían Tae Kyung y Mi Nyu, desapercibida ante la pelea infantil entre los menores del grupo. Aun le dolía verlos juntos. Jeremy, quien siempre tardaba en darse cuenta de las cosas, lo noto y su pelea y su sonrisa divertida se borraban rápidamente.

Jeremy abrazaba una almohada mientras estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala, agradecía no estar en su casa en Seúl, así se ahorraría explicaciones de decir porque estaba tan deprimido. Aquí nadie le preguntaría nada, y cuando su madre regresase borraría esos labios cabizbajos por una radiante sonrisa. Ahora quería deprimirse y se sentía aliviado que no le molestaran.

-Jeremy…-llamó Pandora.

-Me equivoque.-gimoteó aplastando la almohada en su cara.-Ahora no Pandora.

-Solo sé que mi tiempo es muy preciado para ser desperdiciado, pensaba realizar una buena acción enseñándote los preceptos fundamentales que podrían arreglar tu desordenada vida, a ese paso podrías caer a una anarquía de horario…

-Pandora… No podemos estar en silencio por solo cinco minutos ¿Si?

-Cinco minutos.-puntualizó ella callándose. Jeremy suspiró aliviado, con suerte se aburriría y lo dejaría solo.—Espero tengas un buen reloj, en realidad un reloj exacto… pero eso es relativo.

-Pandora…

-¿Quieres saber algo interesante sobre los relojes?

-No.-contestó él.

-El Big Ben es el reloj más famoso de Inglaterra.-continuó hablando sin hacerle caso al chico quien se aplastaba más la almohada.- El Big Ben aún mantiene el título de "el mayor reloj con carrillón de 4 caras del mundo". Puedes pensar claro que jamás podría retrasarse…-se tocaba la barbilla.

-Pandora…

-Pero en el año nuevo de 1962, al mismo tiempo de una fuerte nevada, el Big Ben dio las campanadas 10 minutos tarde.-señaló rápidamente.-También tuvo una descompostura, el reloj tuvo su única avería en 1976. El mecanismo del carrillón se rompió y durante este tiempo la cadena de radio de la BBC 4 tuvo que hacer los sonidos. Así que no deberías confiar completamente en tu reloj. Otro ejemplo es…-Jeremy comenzó a desternillarse de risa, no podía más.

-¿Hay algo gracioso sobre los relojes?

-Pandora…-se levantó para abrazarle.-Tu discurso sobre el Big Ben hiso lo que ningún fanfic de humor ha hecho hace mucho en mí.-rio.-me alegraste.-reía aún más.

-¿Fan fic?-preguntó sin entender y quitándose del abrazo del baterista.—Tienes la concentración de un chimpancé, estoy hablándote de los relojes.

-Gracias.-sonrió yéndose a su habitación.

-Pensé que habían ido a comprar la cena en Tokio.-dijo irónico Jeremy al estar sentado en el comedor.-¿Por qué demoraron tanto?

-Eso es completamente irracional porque Tokio…-Pandora callo al escuchar la fingida tos de su padre.

-Queríamos un poco de tiempo para decirles algo.-dijo Auguste Moon.

-¿Algo?-Jeremy comía un poco de Tonkatsu.-¿Qué?

-Jeremy quiero que sepas que esta decisión la he tomado también pensando en ti.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-preguntó su hijo.

-Vamos a casarnos.-dijeron los mayores al unísono. Jeremy se atragantaba con la comida mientras Pandora seguía comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡¿Qué?

-Me casaré con Auguste.-dijo la Señora Kang. Pandora no escuchaba nada, solo ordenaba los palillos frente a la bandeja y junto a ella, en su palillero, con los extremos afilados mirando a la izquierda. Porque esa era la forma correcta de comer comida japonesa y no como lo hacía Jeremy.

-¿Cómo paso eso?-soltaba los palillos y caminaba dando vueltas en su sitio.

-Jeremy siéntate para explicarlo. Pensamos decírselos a ambos, lo decidimos porque muy pronto sus caminos se abrirán más, sus profesiones les tomaran más tiempo lejos de aquí, y somos mayores y necesitamos compañía.-le explicó su madre.

-Yo soy una buena compañía.-farfulló el baterista pensando en todo.-No es que me moleste…

-Jeremy yo quería tu consentimiento porque tú eres su hijo…

-Pero es que…-miraba a su madre como inmaculada y siempre devota a la maternidad, jamás la había visualizado como una mujer.-Disculpen es que fue de improviso.-se sentó buscando una mirada aliada, alguien que también se sintiera impactado de aquella noticia. Entonces miro a Pandora Moon.

-Jeremy.-le llamó ella.-El Tonkatsu también viene de pollo.

-¿Qué?

-Se le llama Katsu de pollo.-determinó comiendo más Tonkatsu. Y eso dijo

-¿Estas molesto?-preguntó su madre secando unos vasos y colocándolos en la alacena.-Ya no quieres ver a Auguste.

-No, claro que no. Jamás me enojaría contigo y a Auguste le tengo mucho cariño.-contestó el baterista ayudándole a su mamá.—Solo es que me impacto mucho.

-Jeremy, tú padre fue el único hombre en mi vida y cuando se fue y quedaste tú, pensé que no necesitaba más para seguir.-le contaba su madre.-No habrá otro hombre como tu padre, nunca nadie lo podrá reemplazar, pero lo que yo siento por Auguste es una profunda amistad, cariño y respeto.-le aclaró.-Él ha sido un buen amigo, y mi compañía desde que te fuiste a Seúl, no ha pasado ningún día en que no compartimos lo mismo. Nuestros hijos hacen sus vidas y nos necesitamos para estar bien, porque yo lo quiero mucho.

-Te entiendo mamá, sólo quiero que estés bien y si el Señor Auguste te ayuda a ello, estoy feliz por ti.-le abrazó mientras su madre le agradecía su comprensión. Unos minutos después, queriendo despejar su mente de la sorpresiva noticia, Jeremy se atrevió a preguntar a su madre.

-¿Hay algo diferente en Pandora?-preguntó el chico.

-¿Diferente?

-Ya sabes, diferente… algo extraño.-suspiró tratando de que su madre no lo malentendiese.

-Ella es una chica encantadora.

-¿En serio, mamá?

-Si lo es. Es especial y diferente, eso la hace encantadora.—le aclaró la Señora Kang.-Pero si preguntas por algo que le pase, si le sucede algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Ella tiene el Síndrome de Asperger.-le dijo a Jeremy mientras la veían ponerse su abrigo y su padre intentaba hablar con ella en la sala.-Ella tiene problemas para interactuar con las personas, no percibe lo normal y usual como los demás. Es por eso que cuando dices un chiste o algo que es obvio, ella no lo nota porque su mente está concentrada en otras cosas. Muchos médicos dijeron que a pesar de que ese trastorno la alejo de la sociedad, la ha ayudado en su carrera de física. -Jeremy la veía escuchando a su padre.-A pesar de que también le alejo de su familia, de su papá, ellos han desarrollado una forma de comunicarse, que no es la normal, pero los ayuda mucho.

-Así que es eso lo que le pasa.-dijo Jeremy pensativo.

-Jeremy ojala pudieses ayudarla, al menos estos días en que estarás en Bristol. Ella también se irá el mismo día en que tú regresaras a Seúl.

-Ella ira a América, si me lo dijo.

-Ayúdala.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Jeremy.

-Cuando vayas a ver a tus amigos, dijiste que los citaste en la cafetería.-la señora se refería a sus viejos amigos de la escuela. Los primeros con quien experimento el poder la música, su primera banda de garaje fueron aquellos chicos con los que estudiaba la secundaria.

-Espero le interese ir.-suspiró él.

-Recuerda que serán hermanos.-le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Jeremy arqueara sus labios. Ambos caminaron hacia la sala para encontrar a Los Moon, muy pronto su familia oficial.

-Quiero que sepa que estoy feliz por ustedes.-dijo Jeremy abrazando al Señor Moon al igual que él. Minutos después, los mayores caminaban hacia el auto hablando, Jeremy y Pandora los miraban de lejos.

-Mi papá dijo que la noticia debió impactarnos.-dijo Pandora.

-Si fue impactante.-contestó él.

-Yo no, ciertamente hay noticias que impactan mucho más que esas, como los experimentos que quieren demostrar las predicciones acerca de si los entrelazamientos cuánticos son correctas, esto demostraría que la Teoría de Cuerdas funciona para predecir el comportamiento de los sistemas cuánticos entrelazados. Pero el enfoque del Impire College está totalmente erróneo, eso hará quedar mal a los que defendemos la Teoría de las Cuerdas. Eso sí impacta.-recitó la chica haciendo que Jeremy se rasque la sien.

-Hubiese bastado con que dijeras que no te impacto.-dijo él.

-¿Te preocupa el hecho de que nuestros padres compartan una vida sexual activa?

-¡¿Qué?-Jeremy casi se desmayaba.-¿Qué dices?

-Lo siento, eso daño tu sensibilidad.-dijo Pandora.

-Si la daño. No hables de eso justo ahora. No digas nada sexual con referente a mi madre.-Jeremy se limpiaba el sudor.

-Bien.-Pandora rumiaba una idea en sus labios.-¿Te preocupa el hecho de que su ritmo cardiaco se desequilibre por la actividad coital entre ellos?

-¡Pandora!

-No dije sexual, dije coital.-señalo ella levantando su índice.

-¡Panda! Vamos es tarde.-le llamó su padre y ella caminaba hacia el auto acompañado del dañado Jeremy.

-Adiós Jeremy, mañana nos vemos.-se despidió el Señor, también dándole un beso en la mejilla a su prometida. Pandora se despedía de la Señora Kang y al ver la cara horrorizada de Jeremy, acotó algo más.

-Jeremy.

-¿Ahora qué?

-La actividad sexual también tiene grandes beneficios: fortalece el sistema inmunológico, previene problemas cardiacos y determinados cánceres, combate la depresión y el estrés, estimula la memoria, levanta la autoestima, adelgaza, rejuvenece y produce una sensación de bienestar generalizado. No debes preocuparte.

-¿De que estas hablando, Panda?-le preguntó su padre abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-Jeremy estaba preocupado de que la actividad sexual entre tú y la señora Kang no fuese beneficiosa.-puntualizó la chica haciendo que su padre le tapase la boca y casi la arrastrara al auto.

-Lo siento, ya conoces a Panda.-dijo enrojecido el hombre.

-Si lo sé.—se abanicaba la mujer con su mano. Los vieron irse en el auto.

-Mamá…

-¿Si?—preguntó nerviosa.

-No hables de esto… nunca.—suspiró.

-Entendí. Compréndela, será tu hermana.—le abrazó dejando desanimado a Jeremy, el baterista.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por los comentarios y por leer esta historia, seguire publicando :)**

**Comenten, un review con su opinión ¿Quieren saber que sigue?**

_Billie ^^_


	4. 4 agregado

Capítulo 4

Is Jeremy? Our mate… (¿Es Jeremy? Nuestro camarada.)—reían un grupo de chicos con un acento típico de jóvenes de los suburbios grises de Bristol.-Come on, mate.-rio un rubio oscuro. El grupo de tres chicos corrieron a abrazar y palmear al recién llegado.

-Wait… (Esperen)-se quejaba el baterista ante los graciosos golpes.-En verdad me extrañaban.-agrego sobándose el hombro.

-Yeah… Nuestro best idol korean mate…-Sully se recostaba en su hombro.-Sabes que soy mejor baterista que tú.-le codeó.

-Y sabes que no eres un ángel.-le molestó Jeff aludiendo al nombre de la banda de Jeremy.-You damn you… You didn't make a bloody call in two bloody months (Tu maldito… no hiciste una maldita llamada en dos malditos meses)-¿Ya descubrieron quien maldice tanto en su grupo?

-Pensé que habías dejado las maldiciones…-rio Jeremy.

-No puede… salen de él… como un vomito verbal.-dijo una chica de lentes azules y cabello extremadamente rojo.-Come on, daftie (vamos, tonto).-casi arrastraron al recién llegado hasta el establecimiento. Era el café de la Señora Kang… un punto de encuentro casi cultural en Bristol. Aunque el negocio había progresado y habían más de tres en el propio Bristol y dos en el mismo Londres, aquel café, "Bristfun", el primero, era el preferido.

El lugar era cómodo, entre juvenil y antiguo… antigüedad juvenil, las generaciones también eran perdurables. Había una pizarra en la pared donde los visitantes dejaban mensajes, brit music, café, cerveza, y jammin' solo los fines de semana.

La madre de Jeremy les saludo con una sonrisa, es como si fuese un viejo recuerdo de su hijo adolescente con sus amigos de colegio, pasándola bien en el café y tocando música en las noches de los sábados.

Cayeron en uno de los sillones, hablaban de todo y nada… y era tan genial aquella amistad que era como si solo ayer se hubiesen visto, y no hace dos años. La mayoría de ellos estaban en la universidad. Sully estudiaba ingeniera de sonido en New York, y tocaba el bajo en una banda que tocaba los sábados en un pub de la gran manzana, Jeff "el maldecidor", manejaba una tienda de discos, y la chica de cabello rojo extremo era Toni… diminutivo de Antonía… Si, su madre le puso en su fase astral de los 90's.

-Y eres muy popular en el café… tu madre ha puesto varios de tus videos aquí.-dijo Jeff.-Vienen las chicas de la escuela Coreana del Centro, las asian-holics, y las niñas de la escuela católica de la otra esquina.

-¿Me quieren golpear?

-Todos… dicen que tu cabello es demasiado cute…-reía Sully.-Si viajo a Seúl, me presentaras a esa chica que sale en tu video… es la coreana más sexy que he visto…-suspiró Sully.

-Yo creo que estas trastornado… ¿Cómo se llama ese grupo? 2NE1… Él se muere por ellas.-reía Toni.

-Las conozco a todas…

-Su música me gusta, pero más me gustan ellas.-Sully se retorcía en su sitio.

-Jeremy… Yo quiero a la chica que sale bailando en un video… muy ridículo… pero eso que importa.-dijo Jeff.

-¿Cuál?-reía el chico, si le escuchasen hablar así en su país, seguramente era lapidado por muchos fans… pero estaba en Bristol, se sentía normal sin ser asediado.

-Ese que dice… gee gee…-dijo Jeff imitando uno de los pasos burlonamente.-El video más estúpido que he visto desde Lady Gaga, pero ella es más hermosa que Lady Gaga.

-¿Tiffany?-dijo Jeremy.

-Si… la amo…

Jeremy reía, se podía sentir bien sentirse no-idol, era bueno reírse de su vida de celebridad, por lo menos unos días, los días que le duraban sus vacaciones.

Y Pandora entro al café, Jeremy borraba su sonrisa alegre por un rostro más angustiado.

-Chicos, seguro recuerdan a Pandora Moon.-dijo la madre de Jeremy llevando a la chica de lentes hasta el grupo en el sillón.-¿Jeremy?

-Ah sí, estudió con nosotros la primaria.-sonreía el baterista.-Y luego se fue…

-¡Si lo recuerdo!-exclamó Jeff. La Señora Kang se iba aliviada de que la recordasen.-Tú fuiste la que dejo la escuela para irse a la universidad.-le indicó.

-Ingrese a la universidad a los once años… si, es la respuesta.-dijo Panda mecánicamente.

-¿No es la misma chica que enloqueció por demasiado aderoll, se cambió de escuela y se hiso un cambio en el cabello?-dijo Sully.

-Esa fui yo, daftie (idiota)-Toni le codeaba.-Y no me cambie de escuela, solo que entre tarde a las clases.-¿Y qué has estado haciendo?-le preguntó.

-Ahora mismo, perdiendo el tiempo con esta burda conversación…-respondió.

-¿Eh?

-¿Podrías ser más específica?

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-sonrió Toni.

-A los once entre a la universidad, a los 15 me honorificaron con el premio Stevenson de física, a los 16 recibí mi primer doctorado, a los…-Pandora paro mirando los rostros sorprendidos de Jeremy y sus amigos.-Lo siento, no me dijiste cuando parar.-dijo ella entrelazando sus manos y haciéndolas descansar en su regazo.

-Desde aquí todo se bien.-decía la Señora Kang a su prometido, el Señor Moon.

-Espero Panda no esté siendo tan Panda…-suspiraba su padre porque la conocía bien.—Jeremy es muy amable por querer acoplarla a su grupo.

-Jeremy lo logrará.-sonrió la mujer levantando el puño cuando su hijo le miraba desde la mesa del fondo.-¡Fighting!-le dijo muy bajito a la descompuesta faz de su hijo.

Era más fácil combatir contra las plagas bíblicas de Egipto, que al enorme y pesante ego de la Doctora Moon, la Señorita Phd.

-Ya me acorde de tu padre.-Toni saludaba desde su mesa al igual que los demás.-Está igual.

-Eso es una observación claramente absurda.-dijo Pandora.-Mi padre ha comenzado a desarrollar lo que se conoce como la andropausia, trata de eliminar los episodios de cambios hormonales con el casamiento con la madre de Jeremy. En muchos casos los hombres como mi padre no se dan cuenta de su estado pero es obvio que ese nivel de testosterona está disminuyendo a nivel del transcurrir del tiempo ya que los síntomas se pueden asociar a estados normales de estrés. Y quiere retroceder su nuevo estado con un casamiento post…-todos le volvían a ver con la boca abierta.-Creo que tu comentario era retorico.

-Solo decía que tu padre se veía bien.-suspiró Toni. Sully se rascaba la cabeza sin entender a la chica de lentes, y Jeff no había entendido nada desde que ella entró.-Estamos felices por el matrimonio de sus padres.-agregó.

-Y orgulloso de nuestro best mate Jeremy.-reía Sully.-Ahora que serán hermanos ¿Estas orgulloso de él, Pandora?

-¿Por qué lo estaría? No son mis logros.—contestó ella monocorde.

-Lo siento… tengo que preguntar…-Jeff indicaba a Pandora.-Te pareces mucho al maldito tipo de Matrix…

-Todo va bien.-sonreía la Señora Kang luego de volver con la bandeja vacía, les había llevado unas bebidas.

-¿En serio? El rostro de Jeremy no lo parecía.-dijo con susto el Señor Moon.

-Está bien. Por cierto, todo está listo para la cena de Navidad de mañana…

-¿Te gusta Navidad, Pandora?-preguntó con timidez Sully, ya no sabían cómo ser amables…

-¿Navidad?

-Ya sabes…-reía Jeremy.-La nieve, los canticos, el árbol…

-¿El árbol de Navidad?—preguntó Panda levantando su índice.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron los chicos emocionados que supiera de algo tan humano como la navidad.

-¿Quieren saber algo interesante sobre los árboles de Navidad?

-¿Eh?-dijeron al unísono.

-Está estrechamente ligada a la fiesta pagana el Saturnal romano. El 19 de diciembre, en honor de Saturno, dios de la agricultura, que se celebraba durante siete días de bulliciosas diversiones y banquetes. Los paganos se llevaban los arboles a sus casas para resguardarlos del frio de la temporada, podemos inferir que de alguna forma se trataba de hacer perdurar el poder de Saturno en las plantas en las que era la deidad. Así que todo el mundo que celebra Navidad con los árboles, en realidad está celebrando a Saturno.-narró muy sobria.

-¿En serio?-abrió los ojos Jeff.

Jeremy se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, a pesar de ser la época más fría del año en el país, la implacable personalidad de Pandora era incandescente.

-Bueno… creo que ha sido suficiente.-se tocaba el pecho Sully.-Tenemos que irnos a ese lugar…

-¿Qué lugar…?-preguntó Jeff aun pensando en los árboles de Navidad y Saturno. Toni le codeaba.-¡oh Si! Ese lugar.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta de Año nuevo de mi casa.—se despedía Toni de Jeremy.-¿La vas a traer?-le susurró al baterista.

-No lo sé.

-Solo preguntaba para traer más alcohol.-sonrió fingidamente al despedirse de Panda.

La cena de Navidad del 25 había sido terminada. Eran ya más de las cinco, y los canticos se escuchaban en las calles, las familias bebían vino, y las coronas de navidad con los crackers habían sido puestas en las cabezas de los ingleses que celebraban la típica Navidad de su país.

En la corona de Jeremy le había tocado chocolates al igual que a Pandora. Sus padres bebían vino mirando un concierto de música sacra transmitida por la BBS.

Jeremy estaba sentado al frente de la chimenea, se había quitado los zapatos y bebía también vino. Los leños se consumían por la abrazadora candela, veía algunas chispitas, el crepitar le estaba deprimido ¿Por qué? Porque pensaba en Go Min Nyu. Era la primera Navidad en la que se sentía triste. Había soñado con traer a la chica a conocer a su madre en Inglaterra, poner una corona de Navidad en su dulce cabeza, darle chocolates y llevarle a pasear por los lugares de su infancia. Pero ella estaba pasando la Navidad con su hyung, muy felices seguramente. Le deprimía aquella imagen de ellos, y le deprimía no poder sentirse completamente feliz por ellos, sin embargo ya lo estaba aceptando su corazón, por lo menos nunca había intentado hacer algo en contra de ese amor, porque verla a ella triste… no podría soportarlo. Así la quería, de esa forma.

-Muérdago.-susurró mirando la plantita mágica que su madre había colgado cerca de la chimenea, levantaba el rostro al mismo tiempo que su copa de vino medio vacía.-Panda.-se asustó al verle a su lado ¿En qué momento fue hacia él?

-¿Quieres saber algo interesante sobre el muérdago?-preguntó la chica sentada al lado de él, iluminándose por la luz de la chimenea.

-¿Por qué preguntas si al final siempre lo dices?—sonrió Jeremy.

-Es la forma educada de hablar.—levantó los hombros.- Para los antiguos Druidas, que eran unos sacerdotes y magos Celtas, el muérdago era una planta mágica que utilizaban para protegerse de los rayos, de la maldad, de las enfermedades, para ayudar a las mujeres a la concepción y hasta para hacerse invisibles. Con los años, esa creencia de poderes mágicos fue pasando de generación a generación y se cree que fueron los italianos quienes por primera vez anunciaron el poder que esta planta tiene en el amor.

-¿Amor?-preguntó el chico terminándose su copa de vino.

-Según la leyenda, en época de Navidad si te encuentras debajo de un muérdago deberás darle un beso a la persona amada para que corras con mucha suerte y amor eterno.-terminó de decir la doctora.

-Uhmmm.—miró el muérdago bajo ellos.-Nosotros estamos debajo.—le indicaba la plantita.

-Sí.-contesto monocorde.

-Dijiste que hablabas educada al hablar… entonces… hay que hacerlo.-sonrió Jeremy.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Moon sin moverse a pesar que el baterista se acercaba a ella.

-Darnos un beso, es la tradición… tú lo dijiste.

-¿Un beso?-levantó una ceja.

-Sí.-asintió el idol. Quizás era las casi cinco copas de vino añejo en su estómago que había llegado a su cabeza, quizás era el sentimiento de nostalgia en su pecho, o era la forma en que Pandora siempre le hacía olvidar sus penas con sus discursos de niña sabihonda, pero algo estaba empujándole a darle un beso, o por lo menos a alardear que lo haría.-Ahí está el muérdago.-Pandora miró la plantita mágica y luego miro al que sería su hermano oficial luego de que sus padres se casasen.

-No puedo darte un beso.

-¿Por qué?

-Me aterran los gérmenes.-contestó sincera.

¬-No tengo gérmenes.-dijo Jeremy tocándose los labios.—Además he tomado muchas copas de vino ¿Es como desinfectar mi boca, no?

-Y atrofiar tu obtusa mente.-le contestó ella.-Jeremy…

-¿Me lo darás?-sonrió el baterista. La luz de los leños consumiéndose hacía brillar los ojos azules de la chica, además de otorgarle una gracia al cabello castaño de ella. Jeremy no se había dado cuenta, o quizás el vino le hiso notar, pero Panda tenía unos labios muy lindos. Delgados y pequeños, rosados…

-El beso y el muérdago solo es un mito tonto.-entrecerró los ojos la doctora.-Las personas objetivas y con un pensamiento tan racional como el mío no cree en mitos, ni coincidencias, ni hipótesis sin fundamento, ni…-Jeremy se acercaba para darle un beso, y ya que Pandora nunca había recibido uno, no sabía que él estaba a punto de hacerlo, es por eso que ella quedo quieta y expectante. Pero Jeremy cayó ahogado por el alcohol, termino durmiéndose en el regazo de Pandora.—Jeremy… Jeremy…-le dijo sin tocarlo y verle dormir en sus piernas.

-Mira.-decía la Señora Kang indicando al par de jóvenes cerca de la chimenea.—Como dos hermanos.-se regocijaba la madre de Jeremy al mismo tiempo que su prometido.

-Jeremy…-le llamaba Pandora Moon. Levantó su índice tocándole la mejilla al durmiente baterista. Tenía una piel suave y tibia, eso podía percibir la chica ya que no quitaba su dedo de él. De pronto levantó su índice mirando directamente al baterista, ella entendía las consecuencias del alcohol, no por practica empírica, solo por teoría.-Jeremy tienes una mente con gérmenes.-rio de su propio chiste, y lo ilógica que sonaba. Agradecía no interesarse en el alcohol, nunca había tomado realmente. Volvió a tocar el rostro del durmiente chico y se quedó así por mucho tiempo… se había recostado en las faldas del sillón, y también durmió, con la cabeza de Jeremy en su regazo.


	5. 5

Jeremy Kang o como todo el mundo le conocía, Jeremy, se terminaba de arreglar para lo que prometía ser una fiesta extraordinaria. El año viejo se terminaba, y el año nuevo pretendía ser más que esperanzador de pasarla muy bien.

-Mom!-llamó a su madre colocándose su abrigo en el vestíbulo.-Ya me voy.-estaba a punto de irse a la fiesta de Toni a unas calles de ahí.-Mom!

-Jeremy, ya está lista.-decía su madre.-Pandora esta lista.-La Señora Kang traía a la física del brazo, totalmente emocionada, a excepción de la joven y Jeremy.-¿No está linda?-le pusó al lado de su hijo.

-¿Ella irá?

-Dijiste que Toni y los muchachos habían invitado a Pandora.

-Yes, Mom… pero… es que…-Jeremy inmediatamente sentía la mirada de presión de su madre y calló.-Ok.

-Espero se diviertan, no te preocupes… Auguste me recogerá en unos minutos y la pasaremos en casa de unos amigos, ustedes diviértanse.-Decía casi empujando al par a la calle.-Jeremy, recuerda lo que te dije.-Pandora parecía un robot mientras su futura madrastra le enroscaba en el cuello una bufanda.-Have fun! (¡Diviértanse!)-cerró la puerta.

-Bueno… Vamos.-le miró de soslayo ¿Por qué presentía que todo saldría mal? Pandora Moon tenía la facultad de aburrir o deprimir a una multitud.-¿Pandora?

-Es la primera vez que iré a una fiesta.-caminaba a su lado.

-¿Nunca has ido a una fiesta de año nuevo?-carraspeó el baterista.

-Una fiesta en general.-señaló levantando su índice.-La verdad es que encuentro este convencionalismo social totalmente innecesario.

-Entonces ¿Por qué vas?-le miró enojado.-No tienes que ir.

-En eso hay razón, no tengo que ir y al mismo tiempo iré. Voy porque mi curiosidad científica me atrae.

-¿Eh?

-Claro que empiezo a pensar que desperdiciar mi curiosidad científica en una burda fiesta es una situación que jamás antes me había ocurrido, seguramente se debe a que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con gente ordinaria.-le miró sonriendo a Jeremy, una sonrisa típica de un ser casi "insensible".

-Aishhh.-dijo por bajo, si no fuese por su madre…-¿Y qué curiosidad?—apretó los puños.

-Veo esta fiesta como Darwin en las Islas Galápagos…-sonrió. El rostro de Jeremy estaba sorprendido ¿De que hablaba?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Trataré de usar palabras más coloquiales, usaré un vocabulario de educación secundaria.-suspiró.-Pienso emplear esta fiesta como una herramienta de investigación, tal como Darwin viajo a Galápagos para saber de la evolución natural y comportamiento animal, iré a la fiesta de tu amiga para saber… lo mismo.

-¿Estás diciendo que nos comparas como experimentos?

-¡No!—exclamó Pandora.-Usaría ratones blancos para ello, a ellos si puedo ponerles electroshocks para ver la reacción cerebral y además me siento más cómoda con ellos, emplearlos en humanos es ilegal.-contestó sinceramente.-Estoy segura que aprenderé mucho de ustedes.-indicó la chica al baterista.-Darwin uso ese viaje para mañana más tarde escribir de la selección natural, veremos que tal funciona la evolución en la fiesta.

-¿Evolución?-decía harto Jeremy.-¿Hablas de quién es mejor?

-No mejor, obviamente en la escala evolutiva… algunos evolucionamos más que otros.—le miro de pies a cabeza.—Solo trato de probar una teoría.

-¿Cuál?-le miró de la misma forma que Moon.

-Que no necesito ninguna calificación para hacer una investigación del tipo de ciencias sociales. Las ciencias sociales son tonterías.

-No creo que estén de acuerdo contigo.—sonrió Jeremy limpiándose el sudor de la frente, sin embargo hacia mucho frio esa noche.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los que usan las ciencias sociales.-suspiró llegando a la puerta de la fiesta, ya se escuchaba la música.-Pandora ¿Estas segura que deseas entrar? Habrá alcohol, y música… y…

-¿Alcohol? No te preocupes, sé que hay un precio para la investigación. Mira.-le mostró una pequeña tarjeta.-Traje esto. Es una escala de Ph, me dirá en que momento el alcohol podría afectar mi comportamiento y juicio, si es que llego a tomar.

-Bien…-tragó saliva.-Entonces, creo que nada te detendrá.-suspiró.—Solo un pequeño favor.-Ella le miro expectante.-Solo por esta noche, antes de decir algo, medítalo muy bien.-junto sus manos como suplica.-No arruines la fiesta de año nuevo.

-Siempre medito mis palabras.-asintió moviendo la cabeza.-Siento las endorfinas de la felicidad por ver a todos los anima… es decir, personas de la fiesta.-sonrió para sus adentros.

-¡Oh Por Dios!-exclamó tocando la puerta y siendo recibido por sus amigos, había bastantes personas que no veía hace tiempo.

La fiesta iba viento en popa, Jeremy no solo se reencontró con ex compañeros de la escuela, algunas eran ex novias, y otros ex amores que le ayudaron a escribir muchas canciones. Escuchar la música que le gustaba para bailar, mirar el ambiente, y hablar el mismo tono y viejos temas de charla le hacían sentir como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-¿Qué?-respondía al llamado de su amiga Toni, dueña de la casa donde se vivía "A Kick-ass party" (Una fiesta increíble)-¿Qué?-Jeremy bailaba con una pelirroja muy bonita que no le dejaba de sonreír, y él no dejaba de rodear la cadera de la escocesa, por lo menos eso indicaba su acento.

-Oye galán.-le jaló del cuello.-¿Por qué trajiste a tu hermana?

-Todavía no es mi hermana. Además tú le invitaste.-le señaló queriendo regresar con la pelirroja.

-Lo dije por cortés, pero no pensé que la traerías ¿podrías controlarla?-se cruzó de brazos Toni.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-volteó buscándole con la mirada, pero la sala estaba llena de chicos y chicas retozándose en un baile de moda.

-¡Eso!-le giró la cabeza hacia la dirección de Pandora. La física estaba mirando con curiosidad a un par de muchachos besuqueándose al lado de la ventana.

-Están tan ebrios que ni cuenta se dan.-encogió los hombros.

-Yo también tengo muchos tragos demás y me doy cuenta de eso.-volvió a indicarla. Pandora le tocaba el hombro a la chica, al parecer se había tomado muy en serio su papel de Darwin del siglo XXI.-Hace media hora esta que los persigue, no pienso aburrirme en mi propia fiesta, en dos semanas regreso a la universidad, J-boy.-suspiró cruzándose de brazo.-Hey! Dame ese whisky.-le llamó a su amigo yéndose.

Dejando la cintura de la pelirroja, fue hacia su "hermana".

-Pandora ¿Qué te dije de actuar extraño?-se la llevó a un lado del bar.-No puedes hacer eso.

-Solo trataba de…

-Escucha ¿Has tomado algo? Te ves sedienta.-le sonrió haciéndole pucheros y usando el aygeo más sublime que tenía.

-No.

-Es una fiesta y debes tomarlo.—le alcanzó un vaso de plástico lleno de cerveza que había vaciado de un cubo grande encima de la cocina.-Vamos.-le dio un poco esperanzado en que eso alivianaría sus sentidos.

-Bien.-se lo tomo de uno solo.-No siento nada, creo que este alcohol esta defectuoso.-le miro fríamente, como siempre.-Aishhh Panda ¿Ves a esa chica?-indicó a la pelirroja.-En serio me gusta, ahora por favor ¿Podrías, podrías… darme unos diez minutos de recreo, por favor?-le suplicó desesperado al ver que un alto moreno se acercaba a la joven con un vaso de cerveza.

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-Solo quédate aquí sin decir nada, solo por diez minutos ¿Si?

-Ok.-asintió sentándose en una silla del bar de la cocina. Jeremy corrió hacia la chica y su "hermana" comenzó a mirar el techo sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba.-No bebas ese alcohol, esta defectuoso.-le advirtió a un muchacho.

-¿En serio?—probó un poco.—A mí me sabe a perfecta cerveza.-le sonrió, se notaba ya movido por el alcohol.-Prueba, no está defectuoso.—le sirvió más, reía al verle tomar tan rápido.—Me gusta esa actitud ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dr. Pandora Moon.-dejo a un lado el vaso.

-¿Moon? ¿Cómo la luna?—reía el chico. Le miró de pies a cabeza, lo que veía no estaba mal. Aunque estaba vestida muy diferente a las chicas de la fiesta, Pandora era bonita, y aún más si los ojos que le miraban tenían muchos tragos encima. La madre de Jeremy le había puesto unos jeans más ajustados, y encima de ello llevaba un chaleco negro que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Los lentes le daban un aire intelectualmente gracioso.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes.-dijo terminándose su quinto vaso de "cerveza defectuosa", según la física teórica.

Jeremy besaba los labios de la pelirroja, ambos muy cómodos debajo de las escaleras de madera de la casa de Toni. Después de todo, el viaje de relajación para olvidar a Mi Nyu fue satisfactorio. Claramente aquella niña tan bella le serviría para ponerse al corriente de su vida como soltero idol, joven y atractivo, no podía encasillarse en una sola chica. Pero él no era así, y besar a la chica aquella no ayudaba en nada para olvidar a la gemela de Mi Nam, solo era un consuelo momentáneo, un consuelo que sabía a lápiz labial de cereza y tequila.

-You! Bloody bastard!-le exclamó Toni apenas sostenida en dos pies.-Son casi las doce y estoy tan…

-¿Ebria?-se burló Jeremy.

-Harta de tu hermana.-le empujó yéndose a la cocina.

Jeremy caminó hacia la sala y realmente el espectáculo era inesperado. Todos, quienes antes bailaban y se retozaban en sus propios asuntos, ahora admiraban a una castaña que montaba un espectáculo encima de una mesa de billar en la sala de la casa de Toni.

-Ordinarias personas.-les llamaba a los jóvenes quienes le observaban.-Hoy he sido una gran investigadora de la sobrevalorada ciencia social.—hipaba presa de los efectos del alcohol.-Pero en realidad soy una física.—les guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Bájate!-exclamaba una chica.-Arruinas todo.-dijo otro.

-¿Qué hacen los físicos?-preguntó mirando el techo.

-Déjenla ahí, esta increíble.-reía un chico filmando con su celular el espectáculo que en minutos subiría a youtube.

-Los físicos estudiamos el universo.-dijo Panda con una onda de misterio.-¿Qué hay en el universo?—reía tambaleándose en el borde de la mesa.-¡Vamos a decirlo en orden alfabético!

-¡Pandora!—le llamaba Jeremy pero ella no le hacía caso.

-Actinio, Aluminio, Americio, Antimonio, Argón, Arsénico, Ástato, Azufre, Bario, Berilio, Berkelio, Bismuto, Bohrio…-Jeremy corría cargándola en su hombro para sacarla de ahí.

-¡No he terminado!-exclamaba.-Ya sé, digámoslo por orden de valencia.-decía emocionada, el baterista la sacaba al jardín. Lo más gracioso fue que mientras salían, la música continuo y la fiesta siguió.

-No la quiero, mate (compañero).-le dijo a su amigo el chico que le había emborrachado.

-¿Y la tarjetita que te diría si estas ebria o no? No funciono ¿Eh?-le preguntó sentándole en la orilla de la acerca.-¿Pandora?

-No lo encuentro.—se buscaba los bolsillos.-En verdad el alcohol estaba defectuoso.-dijo de pronto levantándose y vomitando en el jardín.-Moriré.-volvió a hacerlo mientras Jeremy le auxiliaba.

Desde el primer piso se podía escuchar el 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Feliz maldito año nuevo! Todos gritaban y bailaban aún más, ahora el año nuevo era solo un año más. Jeremy no lo había pasado con la pelirroja escocesa, ni en sus labios ni en otro lado, estaba ahora sentado al borde de una cama, donde Pandora Moon dormía como desmayada.

-¡Ah!-exclamó la chica luego de unas horas, Jeremy le había estado cuidando.—¿Qué paso?-preguntó reaccionando.

-Bebiste alcohol "defectuoso"-se burló Jeremy, aquel presentimiento se había concretado, ella había arruinado su año nuevo.-¿Estas bien?

-Me duele la cabeza.—se sentó a su lado tocándose la sien.—Ahhh.-se quejaba.

-Bienvenida al mundo de la resaca.-suspiró recordando las palabras que sus amigos le dijeron la primera vez que se emborracho.

-Ahora compruebo que esta actividad es realmente de gente…-calló.-Estoy tan cansada que no puedo articular un adjetivo correcto.-suspiró sentándose en el suelo de la habitación de la dueña de casa.-¿Cuándo pasara?

-Cuando tomes un café muy cargado.-le ayudó a incorporarse, pero también él había tomado así que decidió sentarse también.-Feliz año nuevo.

-Ese término de "feliz año…"

-¿No estabas cansada para eso?

-Es cierto.—suspiró.-¿Vas a pedirme que te bese?—agregó Moon.

-¿Eh?

-En Navidad lo hiciste, es Año nuevo y esas convencionalidades, promovidas por un sentimiento promiscuo, son usadas como excusas.-se masajeaba la sien.-Mi cabeza.

-¿Quieres?-le sonrió recordando que en verdad se lo había pedido por el vino evaporado en su cerebro.-¿Si?-agregó mostrando su sonrisa más inocente, sabía que su "hermana" le respondería con una evasión histérica de cosas que no entendía.-Me la debes por traerte a la "Isla Galápagos"-rio recordando la frustrada investigación de la chica.

-Puedes hacerlo.-se acercó a él mostrándole la cara a lo que Jeremy se alejó instintivamente.-De alguna forma, muy rara, es mi culpa que no estés en la burda fiesta de abajo.

-¿Y un beso tuyo lo va a compensar?—parpadeó los ojos varias veces.

-Ya te había dicho que odio los gérmenes.—se acercó a él.-Hazlo.-Jeremy rio, pero Pandora le daba un beso con los ojos abiertos, al igual que su "hermano".-Listo.—se alejó masajeándose la sien como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Lo hiciste.—carraspeó reaccionando y capturando ese rostro inocente de siempre.—No fue una mala noche ¿No?-se acercó para seguir besándole, y Pandora se alejó ahora.-¿Qué?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Olvídalo.-suspiró rendido recostándose en el suelo.

-Jeremy…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué se debe sentir cuando besas?

-¿Eh?—se incorporó pensando que ella quería más, al menos se iba a divertir un poco.-¿Por qué no lo tomas como un experimento?-rio sentándose cruzando las piernas y acercando su rostro como un niño que quería un caramelo.

-Ya sé lo que se siente al besar, ganas de vomitar.-asintió tocándose el estómago.

-Eso es por lo que tomaste.—le miró con molestia y suspirando recostó su mentón en sus rodillas.-Además está mal, somos hermanos.—agregó.

-Jeremy, Tu y yo no somos hermanos.-le respondió levantándose.

-Lo sé.-asintió echándose al suelo, el año nuevo había terminado.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado tanto tiempo, ufff las cosas que he tenido q hacer, pero espero este cappitulo valga la pena. El fic de Boys Over Flowers i tardara un poquito pero definitivamente continuaré :) Alguien me pregunto por ahi y solo respondo, espero les guste- xoxo**_

_**Billie**_


	6. 6

Capítulo 6

Jeremy Kang caminaba por las frías calles de su lugar de crianza, Bristol tenía las aceras llenas de nieve. E iba cargando en la espalda a Pandora Moon, quien iba descompuesta por todo el alcohol que había bebido en la fiesta de Año nuevo de los amigos de la infancia del baterista.

-Nunca había hecho esto.-dijo en un pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Hacer qué?-tenía los ojos soñolientos.-¿Qué?

-Cargar en mi espalda a una chica, las chicas inglesa lo malinterpretan.-rio recordando un anécdota.-Y en Corea no puedo hacerlo porque la prensa haría un escándalo, sólo lo he visto en doramas…

-Jeremy…

-¿Si?-preguntó a Pandora.

-No entiendo tu premisa.—tosió cogiendose el abdomen.

-Olvídalo.-suspiró el baterista mientras seguía caminando.-Duerme.

-No puedo, este lugar es terriblemente incómodo y no hay soporte lumbar.-le contestó Moon.

-Entonces calla.-volteó sus ojos conteniendo su molestia.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito quejarme.-comenzaba a resbalarse de la espalda de Jeremy mientras éste murmuraba cosas en coreano para que ella no entendiese. Pandora Moon abrazó el cuello del chico rubio y envolvió más sus piernas en su espalda.

-Miedo de caerte.-se burló el baterista.

-Es un miedo normal, la humanidad tiene miedo a caerse, la evolución y el desarrollo son pruebas…-calló sintiéndose extraña ¿Qué ocurría? Sentía las puntas de los cabellos de Jeremy en sus mejillas, no le hacia reír, le ponía nerviosa. Sentía su tibia espalda en contacto con su pecho, y como un magnetismo misterioso inundaba su interior.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Puedo caminar.-se bajó de su espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Yah!-le exclamó Jeremy frunciendo el ceño.-Espérame.-corrió hacia ella. Las calles estaban frías, la nieve no prometía derretirse, y sin embargo las mejillas sonrojadas de Pandora Moon ardían extrañamente.

-Pandora… espero llames seguido.—Se despedía la Señora Kang, la rodeaban su padre y Jeremy.-¿Si?-agregó dándole un último abrazo.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-Aishh… Para saber si los americanos te liquidaron.-susurró Jeremy mientras su madre le codeaba. El Señor Moon abrazaba nuevamente a su hija, entre palabras de despedida y una lagrimilla de nostalgia al ver partir a su hija, otra vez.

-Jeremy ¿Qué esperas?-le volvió a codear su madre.-Despídete.—El chico asintió mirando a Pandora, tenía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y la verdad era que las palabras no salían.-Jeremy cariño… nos hacemos más viejos.

-En realidad, literalmente hablando… -corregía Moon y Jeremy ya la interrumpía.

-Sé que todo te saldrá bien.-sonrió el baterista.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? En un contexto práctico, mis acciones futuras en América ni si quiera dependen de mi propio propósito… la probabilidad más certera es decir: Espero que tus propósitos sigan un curso lógico y concursal en la razonabilidad. Sin embargo, ni siquiera esa misma teoría promete…

-¡Lo que quise decir!-exclamó carraspeando.-¡Adiós!-se despidió volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa.

-Despídete.-le dio un empujoncito el Señor Moon a su hija.-Panda…

Ambos se miraron de hito a hito, y como si dos robots lo pudiesen hacer, terminaron dándose un abrazo y ella se fue.

Ese había sido su adiós en el aeropuerto de Bristol.

-Omoni.-dijo Jeremy caminando al lado de su madre.-Me alegra saber que sólo veré a Pandora en Navidad.—suspiró tocándose el pecho.

Jeremy Kang, el baterista de ANjell, volvía a Corea. Luego de unas agotadoras horas en el avión, ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional Incheon, en la tierra donde se convirtió en Idol. Con los audífonos verdes limón que tanto le gustaban, una mano en el bolsillo y la otra halando su maletín con rueditas; estaba igualmente feliz de estar en su otro hogar, las vacaciones en Bristol le habían vuelto a llenar de energías otra vez, era el Jeremy de siempre.

-¡Jeremy oppa!-gritaron de pronto una muchedumbre de chicas con pancartas, cámaras, celulares y regalos.-¡Jeremy oppa ya regreso de Inglaterra!-exclamaban las fans.

-Por favor no empujen.-sonreía nervioso ¿Cómo pudieron enterarse? Pensaba anunciar de su vuelta twitteando en su perfil cuando ya se encontraba en su casa, los únicos que sabían de su vuelta eran sus hyungs, el manager Ma y claro… Go Mi Nam.-Go Mi Nam.-se golpeó la frente sabiendo que él había sido quien paso la voz a las fans.

-¡Gracias por el recibimiento! Pero Jeremy debe ir a casa, está muy cansado.-decía el Manager Ma corriendo hacia el tumulto, le acompañaba la seguridad del aeropuerto.-Por favor, Señoritas.-las chicas le estaban codeando enérgicamente mientras intentaban fotografiar al guapo baterista.

Jeremy entró al Van casi jadeante ¿Las fans se habían vuelto más efusivas? Cuando levanto el rostro encontró a los miembros del grupo: Uno serio y frio, otro con una cálida sonrisa, y otro con una carcajada desbordante.

-¡Hyung!-exclamo saludando de un abrazo a Tae Kyung.-Shin Woo Hyung.-lo abrazó también.-¡Yah! ¿Por qué le dijiste a las fans qué hoy llegaba?-le reclamo a Mi Nam mientras éste reía.

-No lo pude evitar, estaba en la web y quise darte una sorpresa.—le desordeno el cabello el chico.-Pensé que sin querer te había robado todas las fans, pero creo que todavía tienes… te hice un favor.-volvió a despeinarlo.

-¡Yah! ¿No me tienes respeto?—le empujo.

-¿Por qué? Tenemos la misma edad.-rió Go Mi Nam.

-Pero yo debute primero.-frunció los labios el baterista.

-Pero yo tengo más fans.-sonrió Mi Nam.

-Aishhh ¡Ya cállense!-se quejó el líder de la banda.-Jeremy, no tienes ni diez minutos en Corea y ya estas peleándote con Mi Nam.

-Si, Jeremy… cálmate.-dijo el gemelo.

-¡Go Mi Nam!-le llamó el líder.-Tampoco te estoy felicitando a ti.—frunció sus labios.

-Pensé que tenía más crédito en la banda ya que sales con mi hermana.-sonrió haciendo que Tae Kyung casi le saltase encima a no ser por la pronta intervención de Shin Woo.

-Manager Ma… vámonos ya.—trato de calmar las cosas al ver entrar al manager. El auto ya iba a Seúl.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ANJELL, el grupo decidió hacerse de una pequeña fiesta, pronto no habría mucho tiempo para ello ya que el comeback del grupo venia y también los conciertos y tours.

-Anocheció rápido.-dijo la coordinadora Wang sentándose al lado de Jeremy, claramente había tomado mucho soju.-¡Yah! ¿Has llamado al presidente Ahn de la llegada de Jeremy?-le pregunto molesta al manager.

-Hay tiempo.-respondió comiendo de un pincho de carne.

-Aishh por cosas como esta siempre estás haciendo cosas fraudulentas.-negaba con la cabeza, perdiendo la elocuencia.-Llámale.—comenzó a pelearse y golpear al manager Ma, quien trataba de defenderse como podía. Si, Jeremy había llegado a extrañar ese ambiente. Giró el rostro y su expresión cambio al verla a ella. Ahí estaba Go Mi Nyu, tan inocente y bonita, como siempre, aun mejor.

-Creo que mejor me siento aquí.—dijo Jeremy yendo a su lado.-Mira.-indicó la simpática pelea entre el manager y la coordinadora.

-Nunca van a cambiar.-rio graciosamente la gemela.-¿Todo salió bien en Inglaterra?

-Sí.-asintió sonriente el baterista, podía sentir claramente las mariposas en su estómago o lo que demonios era cuando se trataba de amor.-Muy bien ¿Estudiaras en Seúl?

-Sí, mis clases empiezan el próximo mes.-contesto Mi Nyu.-Toma.-le extendió un pincho de carne, y asi rozaron sus dedos. El único afectado por ello era Jeremy-Mi Nyu-ah…-susurró Jeremy ¿Dónde estaba la desbordante alegría, las risas estruendosas y los chistes oportunos para ocultar su rostro enamorado.

-¡Oh! Hyungnim…-se fue corriendo al ver a Tae Kyung tratando de comer algo de la parrilla.-Estos son mariscos, no puedes comerlos.-le dijo dulcemente.

-Le sigue diciendo Hyungnim…-dijo en un murmullo, sonrió con tristeza mirando sus nerviosas manos.

-¿Es verdad que tu madre se volverá a casar?-preguntó Shin Woo dándole una botella de soju, no pudo evitar ver toda la escena y es que él aún seguía pendiente de la gemela de Mi Nam.

-¿Eh? Si, si…-tosió recuperando su semblante de sol.—Admito que me sorprendí y me escandalice mucho… pero creo que eso ella estará bien, no quiero que este sola en Bristol, además el Señor Moon es muy buena persona.-sonrió bebiendo de la botella.—A excepción de su hija.-recordó de pronto a Pandora Moon.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada.—sonrió otra vez el baterista.-Mmm Hyung.

-Dime.—Shin Woo cruzo las piernas relajando su rostro.-Sí, ella ha estado muy bien.-adivino.-Mi Nyu está muy bien.-sonrió de costado.-¿Te sirvió volver a Bristol?

-Sí.-dijo Jeremy.-Ver a mi madre, a mis amigos, al Señor Moon… incluso esa niña engreída.-dijo mas como para sí.-Hyung, volví a ver a una niña con la que estudie la escuela primaria…-tenía que admitir que aquella presencia le había hecho sentir mal, de una forma extraña, pero lo había hecho.

-¿Te agrado mucho?

-¿Eh? No.-lo negó.—Era muy engreída, de esas chicas genios que creen que los demás somos insectos porque no sabemos cómo ellos.—bufó.-Pensé que moriría de aburrimiento.

-¿En serio?-le miró de soslayo sin creerle.

-¡Sí!-exclamaba Jeremy también queriendo convencerse de lo que decía.-¡Yah! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-todo el mundo miraban a la recién llegada.

-Anniong!—saludó la Hada de la Nación.—Siento llegar tarde.-sonrió sentándose al lado de Tae Kyung y Mi Nyu.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo incomodo el líder de Anjell.

-Mi Nam me invito.-sonrió altiva.

-¿Por qué la invitaste?-Jeremy le jalaba del brazo al aludido.

-¿Qué? Tae Kyung Hyung con mi hermana, el Manager Ma y la coordinadora Wang, Shin Woo Hyung y tú… ¿Por qué no puedo tener compañía?

-¿Eh? ¡Yah! Mi Nam…-lo quería golpear mientras éste corría divertido.

-Araso… si no aprecian mi compañía me voy.—dijo Yoo He Yi levantándose dramáticamente.—Me iré.-Y nadie iba a detenerla.-Y antes de hacerlo, llamare al presidente Ahn de la fiesta que han hecho sin avisarle.

-¡¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?—Exclamó el manager Ma haciéndole que ella se sentase otra vez.-Mi Na-ah, rápido dale algo de tomar.—rio nervioso.

-Ahora si siento que hace frio.—se burló Jeremy bebiendo de su botella.

-Iré abrir.-dijo Shin Woo, él único que había oído el timbre.

-Jeremy, veo que volviste de Inglaterra.—le hacía conversación la Hada 'malvada'.-¿Me trajiste algo?

-Si.—le sonrió.-Un buen corazón…-susurró.

-¡Yah!

-Jeremy, alguien te busca.-le dijo Shin Woo.

-¿ A mí? ¿Quién es?

-Es mejor que bajes tu mismo y lo veas.-le sonrió el guitarrista.—Ve.

Jeremy bajó las escaleras pensando en quien podría ser, quizás algún amigo que ya sabía de su regreso. Se alegraba de ello, asi la presencia de la Yoo He Yi sería menos molesta, con más personas.

-¿Quién es?—le dijo a la persona que estaba de espaldas en la sala de la casa.-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué… haces… aquí?-le indicó. En unos pocos segundos, el grito del baterista había atraído toda la atención de las personas en la azotea, todo el mundo estaba en la sala, también viendo a la extraña.-¿Por qué traes esa maleta?-la miro de pies a cabeza.

-He tomado un receso de mis actividades y me decrete a mí misma, pasear por aquí.-miro el lugar y a los invitados.

-¿Decretar?—pregunto sin entender.

-Jeremy… eres un ignorante en ambos continentes.- Significa decidir, dilucidar, determinar, disponer, osar, lanzarse, animarse, fallar, dictaminar… Creo que ya me explique.-miro los rostros desconcertados.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto el Manager Ma.

-Es… es… Pandora Moon.-respondió el baterista con los labios temblorosos.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Espero les guste y me dejen reviews... gracias a todos los que leen este fic :D**_

_**Billie**_


	7. 7

Capítulo 7

-¡Mamá!-exclamaba Jeremy por el teléfono.-¡Mamá!-casi gritaba.

-¡Yah! Estas hablando con madre.-le regañó Tae Kyung dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Jeremy mientras volvía otra vez a la muchedumbre que observaba curiosa a Pandora Moon, aquella que estaba mirando a todo el mundo de soslayo mientras se revisaba las uñas.-¡Hyung!-se quejaba por el golpe el baterista.-Mamá…-suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse.-¿Por qué ella está aquí?

-¿Llegó bien?

-Supongo o no la estaría viendo.

-Pensé que podría perderse, pero claro que no. Es un genio.-rio nerviosamente la Señora Kang.-Jeremy…

-Mamá… no me has respondido.

-No tiene otro lugar a donde ir.—fue la voz de su madre preocupada.

-Ehmmm no lo creo… esta ese lugar ¿Cómo se llama…? ¡Bristol!—dijo irónico.-¿No se iba a América?

-Sí y no… tuvo un pequeño problema…

-¿Qué problema?

-La despidieron.—La Señora Kang respondía rápido, quizás si confundía a su hijo con las palabras lo comprometería a que Moon se quedase ahí.—Ella no quiere hablar de eso, no se lo preguntes.

-No era un genio después de todo.-sonrió Jeremy al ver de reojo a Pandora.-¿Por qué no regresa a Bristol?

-Porque no.

-Madre…

-Su padre no quiere que ella lo vea enfermo.-dijo la voz femenina rompiéndose en un llanto haciendo que Jeremy borrase esa sonrisa.

-Ehmmm Disculpen… voy hablar con Pandora… perdón por echar a perder la fiesta. Gracias.-sonrió Jeremy yendo hacia el grupo que observaba a Moon.-Gracias.—pero ellos no se iban.-Gracias.—insistió buscando la ayuda del Manager pero era el que menos se quería ir.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde.-dijo Shin Woo de repente.-Hora de dormir.-sonrió dulcemente palmeando el hombro de Jeremy. Un rato después y a regañadientes, la sala fue abandonada, dejando a los dos jóvenes mirándose.

En la mente de Jeremy retumbaba la impactante noticia de la enfermedad de Auguste Moon, la cual había sido oculta por mucho tiempo y que había avanzado peligrosamente. Sin duda alguna, el baterista no lo había notado en su estancia en Bristol, sus pensamientos quizás lo separaron de observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. "Auguste ha estado en tratamiento por varios años, ni tu ni Panda lo notaron porque hacía varios años que no venían a Inglaterra. Ella no puede estar aquí, su padre no quiere que se entere de nada. Aunque no lo creas, la muerte de la madre de Pandora le afecto mucho a ella. Contribuyó mucho a un autismo que luego fue superado o más bien derivado a su síndrome de Aspenger. Auguste solo quiere tiempo, cuando este bien ella podrá verlo. No se debe enterar… Jeremy."

-Seúl...-dijo Panda mirándose las uñas.

-¿Te gusta?

-El país con mejor sistema de cableado del mundo…-respondió mirándole mientras este se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Sistema de cableado?-se rascó la sien.

-Es la infraestructura de cable destinada a transportar las señales que emite un emisor de algún tipo de señal hasta el…

-Pandora, Pandora…-le detuvo antes de que ella comenzara con un discurso de tres horas.-¿Qué paso? ¿Y tú nuevo trabajo en América?

-Pues… me he tomado un año sabático, estoy harta de trabajar con mentes mediocres.-se miraba las uñas.

-Te despidieron ¿Eh?-sonrió con un poco de triunfo.

-No es lo que exactamente sucedió… pero si lo hicieron.-respondió mirando de pies a cabeza al chico baterista.

-Pues ya sabes… quizás sea lo mejor, cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre.—le sonrió tratando de confortarla.

-Eso carece de coherencia lógica, a menos que una puerta jale a la otra con algún tipo de conexión, o un viento horizontal provocado por…

-Espera, espera… otra vez estamos yéndonos por otro lado.—le detuvo tratando de guardar la paciencia.

-Supongo que fuiste retorico con tu premisa anterior.—dijo Panda mirándole detenidamente.-Debo decir que me sorprendo a mí misma al estar aquí, tú madre me convenció de venir…

-Pensó que era algo bueno.—le siguió Jeremy.

-Me sorprende haber sido convencida por una mente ordinaria a la mía.-Jeremy se sobaba la frente, quería hacer algo pero no era bueno.-Pero de alguna forma la Señora Kang alimento mi curiosidad científica.

-¿Mi madre?

-Sí, es fascinante saber que una mujer con una mente ordinaria tenga una idea nada despreciable y además…-miro otra vez de pies a cabeza al baterista.—Tenga un hijo con muy poca mente analítica. Debe ser de esos acontecimientos inusuales que genialmente no me interesan.—sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó y la cara de Jeremy estaba desencajada.

-Pandora…-agachó la cabeza a punto de rendirse, no había pasado ni media hora en esa casa y ya lo había insultado de muchas maneras y lo peor era que muchos de los agravios no los entendía.

-Pero regresare a Bristol hoy mismo…

-¡Aniyo!—exclamó Jeremy poniéndose de pie. Moon le miraba sin entender.-No te puedes ir.-se sentó lentamente.-Acabas de llegar.-rio recordando que le había prometido a su madre hacerse cargo de su 'hermana' hasta que Auguste Moon se recuperase.-¿No te parece interesante este país?

-¿Corea del Sur?

-Sí.-le brilló los ojos esperando que por primera vez le hiciese caso en algún comentario.—Panda…

-Siempre me pareció interesante el comportamiento social a partir del momento en que las dos Coreas se separaron.-meditó Pandora.-Hay un tipo de nacionalismo coreano que me parece notable, que sin bien es cierto trata de recoger su cultura y hacerla perdurar, primero querían una independencia cultural de Japón.-Jeremy le miraba espantado.- Pero es un tipo de paradigma lo que sostiene el nacionalismo coreano, además de los discursos modernistas y esencialistas, hay una tercera corriente que pretende destacar la singularidad del caso coreano. Dentro del paradigma esencialista existe la idea general de que la unidad étnica coreana es algo natural dado que todos los coreanos son descendientes de Dangun y que la nación coreana ha existido desde la época de Silla en el siglo VII. Por lo tanto, ven la unidad étnica como extensión natural de la historia, pero…

-¡Pandora Moon!—exclamó nuevamente Jeremy a punto de caer en un coma de aburrimiento.

-Lo siento ¿Hable muy rápido? O será que quizás no estas familiarizado con la historia.

-Es mi cultura de la que estás hablando ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo?

-¿Qué tipo de sistema trajo el final de la Dinastía Joseon?-le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja. Jeremy ya tenía un tic. Obviamente no sabía la respuesta, quizás lo estudio en algún momento, pero ¿Quién realmente prestaba atención a las clases de cultura coreana en que le había metido su madre? Claro que ella no quería que su hijo se olvidase de su cultura estando en Inglaterra, pero Jeremy estaba sumergido en aprender a tocar batería en ese momento.

-¡Jeremy-ah! Estas a punto de orinarte.—Le gritó Go Mi Nam desde el segundo piso.

-¡Go Mi Nam! A dormir.—le gritó Tae Kyung.

-Lo que estaba hablando era si te gustaría quedarte a vacacionar en Seúl y las demás ciudades.-sonrió Jeremy avergonzado de no saber de su propia historia.

-¿Vacacionar?

-Sí.

-Fascinante. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad. A decir verdad, este es mi primer receso en años. Hace tres años y medio comencé mi investigación, y antes de eso obtuve mi doctorado, y antes de eso ingrese a la universidad y antes de eso estaba en quinto de primaria… Mi primer receso en años.-sonrió.

-¿Entonces…?-carraspeó Jeremy pensando en que dos años atrás había debutado en el mundo idol y antes de eso, andaba entrenando y persiguiendo chicas en el training. No quería sentirse minúsculo pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Un gran ego de más de cien kilómetros de diámetro estaba sentado frente a él.-¿Te quedaras?

-Podría decir que accedo con un poco de curiosidad científica también.-suspiró triunfante.-Quedándome aquí podré desarrollar uno de mis mejores dotes, muy aparte de mi capacidad en la física.

-¿Cuál es?

-Mis habilidades sociales.-sonrió poniéndose de pie.

-Sígueme…-tomo su maleta llevándole a su habitación.-Para desarrollar eso deberías quedarte aquí mínimo cincuenta años.-dijo muy bajito subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Cómoda?

-Mmmm, tu elección de colchón para tu cama tiene buen soporte lumbar.-dijo Panda recostada y arropada entre las sabanas.-Es muy impresionante que destaques en actividades domésticas como esta, puedes agregarlo a tu carrera de músico.

-Duerme.-sacudió la cabeza cerrando la puerta, jamás había estado tan cansado. No desde las festividades en Bristol cuando la volvió a ver.

-Gracias por dejarme a dormir aquí, Hyung.-dijo Jeremy mirando el techo blanco de la habitación de Shin Woo.-Mañana resolveré la estancia de Pandora.

-No hay problema. Solíamos dormir en la misma cama cuando debutamos ¿Recuerdas?-recordó el guitarrista pensando en los primeros días en que comenzaron, cuando debían compartir camas, incluso con otros grupos idols de su misma empresa, no tenían celulares por prohibición de esta misma, y su tiempo se debatía en realities y fanservices para volverse populares. Ahora gozaban de un crecimiento más artístico.-Tae Kyung nunca le gusto compartir.

-Ya sabes cómo es Hyung.—suspiró cansado el baterista.-Creo que es una pésima idea.-dijo despacio como un pensamiento hablado acerca de Pandora en su casa.

-¿Es ella?

-¿Eh?

-Ella, la que acaba de llegar… la que te hiso sonreír nuevamente en Brisol.—Shin Woo se daba vuelta para poner su alarma.

-¿Sonreír? ¡No! Me hiso una vida miserable, no podía hablar, no opinar, hasta arruino mi fiesta de fin de año…-se sento en la cama enumerando sus tragedias con sus dedos.

-Tanto así que en esos momentos, te hiso olvidar muchas cosas.-el guitarrista cerraba los ojos.-Yo creo que tú 'hermana' merece más crédito que el que le das.

-Aniyo.—se echó enojado.-Fue un infierno. Y el infierno ahora vive en mi casa.

-¿De verdad, Jeremy?-sonrió cerrando los ojos para dormir.

-Si… o quizás no…-arrugo el ceño pensando en su hermana, quizás sería divertido… pero divertido no rimaba con Pandora Moon.-No…-sonrió cerrando los ojos y pensando en que mañana compraría un libro de historia, había escuchado algo de la dinastía Joseon en clases de historia, y estaba dispuesto a responderle esa pregunta a Pandora. Ahí estaba otra vez el baterista, recordando sus clases de historia gracias a Moon, y no pensando en Mi Nyu.

Hola a todos los que leen este fic ^^ Es capítulo 7 y diran por qué? qué pasó? jejeje veran este fic ya lo tengo adelantado en otro fandom y lo he venido subiendo desde ahi PERO, hubo un error y no subí un capítulo, que era la Navidad de Jeremy Pandora en Bristol, si van a la lista de caps. veran '4 agregado' solo leanlo si pueden jejeje, fue un error mio y bueno subi el nuevo capítulo que acaban de leer, espero les haya gustado... nos vemos!

Billie

pd. Estan todos bienvenidos a visitar esta página de fanfics asiáticos. Mangas, animes, doramas, peliculas asiaticas...

pages/Fan-Fiction-Boys-Over-Flowers/338034369608314 Visitenlo y sumerjanse en un mundo de ficción donde todo es posible! Pueden unirse como escritores o lectores, las mejores historias y autores los estan esperando!


End file.
